Road Trip
by Kimmie87
Summary: Max and Logan go on a little road trip together. Shippiness.
1. Who Knows Where

Writtten By Kimmie87  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 1:"Who Knows Where"  
  
  
"Bip! Bip! Bip! Max, get your high horse in gear and get over here!  
I've got a hot run for you!" Normal screeched.  
  
"Hold your horses Normal. I only got two hands." Max replied.  
  
It was a very normal day at Jam Pony. It was normal that Normal  
was screeching at every person in the building. Max decided she'd rather   
be on a hot run then listen to his voice for another moment. So, with the  
package under her arm, Max set out.  
  
She rode past southmarket and through the crime ridden streets.   
Halfway through her hot run Max's pager set off. To her suprise  
it was Kendra paging her, instead of Logan. After finishing her run Max  
dashed over to her apartment to see her.  
  
When she got there her roommate Kendra was sitting on a chair with  
a sly grin on her face. Max knew somthing was up.  
  
"I know somthing you don't" Kendra said giggling excitedly. She   
caught Max's eyes and raised her eyebrows. Somthing was definatley up.  
  
"What?" Max asked slightly annoyed. Normal was gonna be riding her  
ass if she didn't get back to Jam Pony soon.  
  
"Mr. He-Isn't-Your-Boyfriend-Your-Not-Like-That-You're-Just-Friends  
called." Kendra said grinning wider than ever.  
  
"So. What'd he say?" Max asked, her stomach revolving slightly at  
the mention of Logan. But she decided to keep her cool.  
  
"He said he needs you for a big job. One thats out of town." At   
this Kendra raised her eyebrows and made a cat sound.  
  
"Go on." Max said, ignoring Kendras comment.   
  
"Anyway, he said he got you off the hook at Jam Pony for a couple  
of days, a bribe I'm guessing considering how deep his poclets are."  
  
"Get to the point, Kendra, I don't feel like playing 20 questions  
today." Max said, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.  
  
"Then, he said for me to tell you to pack your things and meet him  
at his place at 6 o'clock. Sounds like a romantic road trip eh? Maybe you  
and your roller boy and take it a step further. " Kendra said.  
  
"Yeah right." Max said "Trust me it's a big important job he wasnts me  
to do for him. And if its not work, which is unlikely, its just some   
information hes got for me or he wants me to eat dinner with him or somthing"  
  
"Its nothing." But this time, Max wasn't so sure.  
  
At 6 o'clock Max arrived at Logan's with her bag packed. She  
stepped inside to find Logan waiting for her. He was in his wheelchair  
in then doorway and was grinning from ear to ear with that grin Max loved.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back. Then she regained herself and   
said,  
  
"May I ask a few questions?"  
  
"Feel free." Logan said still grinning. He looked just like Kendra  
had as she'd been saying 'I know somthing you don't know'  
  
"Ok." Max said, pulling herself away from that smile, "Where are  
we going, why are we going where we are going, and why do you have such  
a big grin on your face?"  
  
"Ah, good question" Logan said. "Too bad I can't answer any of  
those questions. All I can say is you're off work for a couple of days  
and so am I and that we're going on a little road trip. How Long? Where?  
I can't tell you."  
  
"So let me get this straight" Max said slowly. "You don't know  
where we're going, how long we're gonna be there, or any other information  
but you still know we're going somewhere? This does not sound like my   
Logan Cale, Mr. Be prepared, Mr. background check. Who are you and  
what have you done with my Logan?"  
  
Logan grined at the words 'My Logan' he enjoyed Max thinking of  
him like than.   
  
"No" Logan then corrected her "I know where we're going,  
but I figured I'd suprise you."  
  
"Well," Max said "What the hey, I'm off work for a couple  
of days and so are you so its all good. Lets go on a road trip."  
  
Then, side by side, Logan and Max headed out the door to  
who-knows- where. 


	2. Just you and me

Written by Kimmie87.  
  
story starts to pick up! Please review!  
  
Chapter 2: Just you and me  
  
Max and Logan climbed into the car. Well, Max climbed into the  
car but Logan had a bit more trouble because he was in a wheelchair. But  
soon, after a little huffing and puffing from Logans part the two were headed  
out of the city. The got out quite easily with the sector passes Max had   
swiped from the cops. They were the best you could get, first class no questions  
asked sector passes.  
  
"So, Logan, where did you say we were going?" Max asked, trying to  
catch him off guard.  
  
"You're not going to get me that easily." Logan replied at grinned  
at her. "In fact, now that were out of the city I better blindfold you so  
you can't figure out where were going."  
  
"What?!" Max replied  
  
"Relax Max, it will only be for a little while." Logan said  
soothingly. "Trust me."   
  
Max couldn't resist that voice so grugingly she let him tie a   
black silk blindfold over her eyes. Soon, Max became sleepy and drifted  
off to sleep, her head on Logan's shoulder.  
  
When she awoke Logan was nudging her gently saying  
  
"Wake up Max, we're here." he whispered into her ear.  
  
" Where we are is what I'd like to know" Max said grogily.  
  
Logan undid her seatbelt and wheeled around to her side of the  
car where he lead her up a dirt walk way and then up a ramp. Max heard   
a door open and felt Logans fingers lead her into a room of some sort. She  
heard the door shut behind her.  
  
Then, very gently, Logan lifted the blindfold from her eyes and   
Max let out a gasp.  
  
She was in Logan's uncles cabin. It had been clean and was beautifully  
furnished. A fire was cackling merrily at the hearth.  
  
"I knew I had ruined our first vacation at Cape Haven by working, so  
I figured a real vacation just you and me would be fun. Look! No cell phone,   
computer, paper work anything."  
  
"Just you and me." Logan said again. 


	3. Dream

Written By Kimmie87  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
Max walked through the cabin with a grin on her face. Then, she  
turned to Logan and happily said,  
  
"I just can't believe this!" Logan just smiled.  
  
Max couldn't take it. She ran over to Logan and threw her arms  
around his neck. Logan gave a laugh and returned the embrace saying,  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Logan Cale, you've definatley outdone yourself this time." Max  
said as she explored the cabin.  
  
"Actually," Logan said "I haven't outdone myself yet. First, I   
need to make dinner" he said with a grin "But before I can even make dinner  
we need to unpack, here I'll show you where your room is."  
  
Logan lead Max to her room which was right across from his. There  
was a king size bed and a rose wood dresser and desk and shelve. The   
shelves were stocked with books and the bed had a large downy comforter  
with was dark blue and gold. The walls were painted a gold yellow color   
and the floor was a dark oak with a thick oriental rug laid across it.   
It was small but cozy.  
  
" I love it Logan, its beautiful." Max whispered  
  
Logan had to bite his tounge to stop himself from saying 'You're  
beautiful', instead he said,  
  
"I'd hoped you'd like it." He smiled "Let me help you unpack.  
  
"Not a chance" Max said with a grin. You're going in the kitchen  
and whipping up one of your culinary miracles, because I'm starving."  
  
Logan grinned and headed out towards the kitchen. Max worked   
silently and unpacked her things and then Logan's. She noticed as she  
unpacked his things that he had been telling the truth. No cell phone, no  
computer, nothing. Max grinned.  
  
Logan made the biggest, plumpiest, juciest, and most delicous meal  
Max had ever tasted.  
  
"Logan! This is delicious! What is it?!" exclaimed Max  
  
Logan grinned "It's steak sauted in a light garlic and salt   
seasoning."  
  
Max and Logan continued to eat and chatter happily. After they   
finished their meal they did the dishes and then went into the living room  
to play chess. Soon it was midnight and Logan was tired so he went to bed,  
but not before he made Max climb into bed. Max wasn't really tired but  
to humor him she climbed in anyway. After telling him good night she laid  
her head back on her pillow.   
  
The room was so comforterable, the bed so warm, and everything  
so perfect Max couldn't help but drift off to sleep.  
  
Max was in the woods. By herself. It was dark but Max could see.  
She saw the giant oak she stood next to. She saw five me come out from  
behind the tree. She saw that one of the men was Lydecker. She tried to  
run but she couldn't move. They came closer. One of the men showed he Logan's  
body, bent and broken. Suddleny, she could move. She dropped herself   
sobbing next to Logans body and begged him to be alive. But he wasn't.  
  
"Logan!" she screamed. "Logan!"   
  
Someone was shaking her shoulder but she didn't care.  
  
"Max!" she heard a noise. The person shaking her shoulder pulled  
her up. Angry that someone was trying to take her away from Logan she  
turned and punched them in the side of the face.   
  
That was the exact moment Max woke up and that was the exact   
moment Logan crashed to the floor, knocked over by Max's blow. 


	4. Bruised

Written by Kimmie87  
Yah! Chapter 4! Please Review!  
  
Max scrambled to the floor and knelt over Logan.  
  
"Oh my God Logan are you ok?" stupid question, thought Max. He  
was conscious but grogy and a large purple bruise was forming on his right  
cheekbone.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Max moaned, "Logan, I just had the mosst awful  
dream and I didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
"Its ok, I'm fine" Logan said sitting up as Max helped him into  
his wheelchair. He rubbed his cheek wincing.   
  
"You pack a pretty good punch for a girl." he said jokingly.   
  
Max didn't seem to find it funny though. She looked down at him  
worried. Then, she headed to the kitchen and wrapped some ice up in a   
soft clean towel. She held it gently to his cheek but he still had to  
try not to wince.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Max asked.   
  
"Honestly, I'm fine." Logan said esperated. The pain in th side  
of his face was almost gone now but he was still quite soar. Gingerly he  
touched his cheek and felt a slight swelling.  
  
"I knocked you over pretty hard." Max said "Let me make sure you  
don't have any bruises or cuts" and with that Max began to work her way  
around him, rolling up his sleeves and lifting up his shirt to check for  
bruises and cuts. She pratically looked him over with a microscope. She   
went to far and to examine his glasses just to make sure they hadn't broke  
and somehow cut him.  
  
"Max! I'm ok! It was just a little fall, thats all." Logan said.  
  
Max looked down and didn't answer.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Logan asked, reading her like a book.  
  
At first Max didn't answer. Logan said, "There isn't a reason to  
tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No," Max said, "Its ok, I want to tell you.:  
  
"You sure?" Logan said now as concerned as she had been.  
  
"Yeah." Max said quietly.  
  
"I was in the woods, standing next to this big oak tree when  
a bunch of men came out of know where. One of them was Lydecker." Max paused  
then continued, "I tried to run but I couldn't. I just couldn't move. They  
just kept coming towards me and I couldn't move." Max broke off shuddering.  
"But you were there and you were dead and I was so scared I just started  
to scream and I could move too." Max gave a small sob and Logan gave her   
a hug. She felt better so she continued. " I felt someone shaking me and  
a got mad and I hit them." Now Max grinned sadly and Logan smiled.   
  
"Sorry about that" Max said for the 100th time  
  
"Don't worry about it" Logan said  
  
"Thanks Logan" Mac whispered and gave him a hug. Just then the  
doorbell rang.   
  
"I wasn't expecting anybody." Logan said.  
  
Again the doorbell rang. 


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Written By Kimmie87  
Please Review  
  
Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor  
  
Max and Logan slowy walked to the door. Leaning in slightly  
Max opened the door. It was if time had stood still. If Max and Logan  
hadn't been there themselves and it had happened to someone else it   
would've been funny but right now it wasn't because Logan's Uncle Jonas  
and Aunt Margo were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uncle Jonas, Aunt Margo" Logan choked out, his eyes bulging in  
suprise. "What are you doing here?" Max didn't say anything but stepped  
back to watch, hoping she wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"Well we were just coming through you know. We just got back from  
at trip to Paris." Logan's Aunt bragged, "Look at the beautiful diamond  
Jonas got for me." she said, thrusting a diamond the size of a pearl under  
Max's nose.   
  
"We had hoped to board up here for the night with you," Uncle Jonas  
drawled "Considering this is my cabin." he said shooting Logan a look.  
  
"Sure!" Logan said with phony cheerfulness. "Why don't we just  
ah, go have breakfast. Max and I will cool while you sit and wait in the  
living room. I'm sure you're quite tired." he added  
  
"Well, yes, it has been a long journey." said Aunt Margo. "Lets  
do sit down."  
  
Max and Logan headed into the kitchen.   
  
"Oh God." Logan said.  
  
"You know this is the one thing I really didn't need today." Max  
moaned. "Logan, what are we supposed to do about these people?"  
  
"We can't do anything Max, this is my Uncles cabin." Logan said,  
"I guess all we can do is pack our bags and head home."  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Max, "You're just going to let them walk all  
over you again? No Way! Not a Chance! I came here for a vacation and I'm   
getting one even if I have to put up with those snobs. Come on!"  
  
With that said Max turned towards the refirgetator and began  
to pull out ingredients to make breakfast with. Logan could only shrug   
helplessly.  
  
Soon ham, eggs,oats and toast were on the tabel as Max and Logan sat  
down rather uncomfoterably next to Aunt Margo and Uncle Jonas.  
  
"You know darling you really need to do some traveling" Margo said  
to Logan "Just last month I was in Japan, they had some wonderful silk  
clothes and absoutley stunning furniture. You really should get some things  
from there, last time I saw your place it was scandelous, the bright paintings  
and all those computers!" Logan figited uncomforterbly.  
  
"You know Logan," Aunt Margo continued, "Ever sence the wedding  
I haven't been able to find that beautiful locket of mine."  
  
"Actually," Logan said, his temper flaring as he remembered how  
Aunt Margo has stolen his mothers locket "I believe that locket was my   
mother's"  
  
"Well," Uncel Jonas said, now umcomforterble "Your mother always  
was such a dear."  
  
"And your mother blows goats." Max snapped angrily at these snobby  
people that wouldn't leave Logan alone.  
  
"What did you say?" gasped Aunt Margo  
  
"I said would you like some toast and oats?" Max said sweetly   
with a phony grin. "There really quite nice."  
  
"No dear, I'll pass," Aunt Margo said.   
  
"So," Jonas said, trying to change the subject, "Still writing  
eh Logan?"  
  
"Yes" Logan said shortly  
  
"And to think you put all that work in for nothing! You know  
you should get a real job Logan! Not sitting up in a crummy little   
penthouse writing little articles that will never make a diffrence, why-"  
  
But Uncle Jonas was cut short, because that was the precise moment  
Max "accidently" knocked the hot oats into Uncle Jonas' lap, she also   
"accidently" kicked him in the shins, giving him a large purple brusie  
to go along with the burns on his lap that the oatmeal had caused. Logan  
shot Max a look that was somewhere between anger and gratitude.   
  
After Uncle Jonas had been cleaned up he and Aunt Margo decided  
it best to leave. As Max watched their luxury car drive away she did a back  
flip and landed right next to Logan.   
  
"UM, yah, Logan, about your,ah, realtives, I just got a little,   
ah, carried away." Max said.  
  
"Max," Logan began sternly, "I only have one thing to say: Thank  
God they're gone!"  
  
At this Max laughed and so did Logan. "I wouldn't have been able to  
take spending the night with them. If you hadn't done that I would've  
eventually." Logan said  
  
"Oh it was my pleasure." Max said. "And guess what you're Aunt  
Margo 'dropped' on her way out."  
  
Max pulled out of her pocket a large diamond ring.   
  
"This is my kind of vacation." Max said with a grin. Logan could  
only smile.  
  
  
Okay! I need an opinion! Should I end it here or keep going? I can do either,  
I have plenty of ideas for what should happen before their vacation is over!  



	6. A Walk

Written By Kimmi87  
Please Review!  
Okay, I was asked to keep going so here is more  
  
Chapter 6: A Walk  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Logan asked after they had finished  
laughing.   
  
"Sure." replied Max, feeling much better than she had earlier  
in the morning.   
  
Max and Logan set out down a path deeper into the woods. The day  
was warm and cloudless. The air was clean and there was no one around.  
  
"God this place is beautiful." Max said as she deeply breathed  
in the scent of the woods  
  
"Yeah, you'd never think my Uncle could have such good taste,"  
Logan said with a chuckle as he rolled on.  
  
"Its just nice, you know, to get out of Seattle, off the streets  
and everything." Max said,   
  
"I guess I can't really relate to that considering my life."  
Logan said.  
  
"Consider yourseld lucky, trust me, nobody wants to relate to   
the u.s. now a days." Max said, "Its bad but Its better than Manticore,"   
she said, "I'd rather die than go back there," Max said. She didn't mean  
to say that last part but it slipped.  
  
"I know how you feel," Logan said, "Not wanting to go back to   
somthing," he said softly  
  
Max knew exactly what he was talking about. The wheelchair. Logan  
had almost killed himself rather than be in the chair. Why he didn't Max  
didn't know.  
  
Logan continued, "Sometimes I think that my uncle is right, ya know?  
That I'm not making a diffrence, that I'm just useless stuck a wheelchair. That  
I'm some spoiled rich boy, who is worthless."   
  
That is when Logan recieved a sharp slap across the face.  
  
"Logan!" Max shouted, overcome with rage. "Are you really that  
dumb! To think you're worthless, useless, and spoiled! That you're not  
making a diffrence?!" Max roared and Logan looked up at her wide eyed.  
  
"Geez! Get it through your head! You know how many wrongs you've  
righted? You've stopped drung transfers, you've stopped bad guys from tapping  
out blood banks, and you've saved my butt god knows how many times! You think  
thats not making a diffrence? And another thing! You think you're spoiled!?  
Whats up with that!? Logan, spoiled people are people like your Aunt and Uncle,  
who hoard all their money and are filled with nothing but greed and hate.  
Geez! Did you even stop to think about what you've done? As for you being  
useless because you're in the chair, thats probly the stupidet remark I've  
heard from you! Logan, I'm a genetically reved up female and the most I've  
done in life is knocked out a couple of bad guys for fun. You take down  
the organized crime like frekin superman! Come on get real! Just because  
you're in a chair doesn't make you any diffrent to me!"  
  
"Are you done?" Logan asked Max after she had finished with her  
little speech.  
  
"No!" Max snapped "And another thing, you work to much, you're   
over stressing yourself!"  
  
"OK! I work a little too much now are you-"   
  
"No I'm not done! Logan Cale if I ever hear you talking the way  
you just did the will give you such a beating you will be redder than a  
tomato! Ok!"  
  
"OK!" Logan said with a grin. "Lets head back inside."   
  
Ok! I know my chapter are short but I find it more organized that way.   
What do you guys think so far? I'll have more for you tonight! 


	7. Color

Written by Kimmie87  
What Chapter is this? I lost track? I just had the most horrible thing happen  
I had written all of this chapter but then my computer froze and shut down  
and lost it but because I love you guys I will wright it again.  
  
  
  
Please Review!  
  
Chapter 7: Color  
  
Logan smiled. He smiled because he knew Max cared at least a little  
about him. She had to to say all of that about him. He was happy because  
he cared about her too. He felt a cartain vague tenderness towards her  
he had never felt for anyone else. He knew Max wasn't one of those mushy  
girls who spent all day dreaming about the right guys to come along. Max  
was just Max. Beautiful, smart, and funny. He knew there where times when  
he didn't want Max around him, but now was not one of them. Logan smiled.  
  
Max smiled. Max smiled because Logan was smiling. She also smiled  
because she had said what she had needed to say to him. Max smiled.  
  
As they continued to walk down the pathway Logan stopped and called  
to Max,  
  
"Hey, come look at this!" Max slowly walked over to see Logan looking  
at a beautiful flower. The flower was a bright purple and shaped like a   
rose. Max bent down to smell it and it smelled like honeysuckle. A rare  
fruit Max had only gotten to eat once.  
  
"It's beautifu;," Max said  
  
"I've never seen a flower like this before," Logan said getting  
a closer look at it. "Have you?"  
  
"Yes" Max said quietly  
  
"Where?" Logan asked, "its not like a flower like this will just   
grow between the concrete in Seattle, ya know?"  
  
"No, it won't grow in Seattle, but It will grow at Manticore."  
Max said  
  
"A few of these used to grow on the training fields at Manticore."   
Max said her eyes glazing over with a memory.  
  
"There was never much color at Manticor." Max continued, "The  
walls were gray, the floor was black, our uniforms were either gray, dark  
green, dark brown, tan, or any other dull color. I remember first seeing  
this flower while I was running through a training course. I stopped to   
look at it. I had never seen such a bright color before. It was so beautiful.  
That was the first time I realized there might have been somthing outside  
of Manticore. It was another reason for me to leave. Kind of like a link   
to my freedom, ya know."  
  
"You've been through alot Max," Logan said  
  
"So have you," Max replied. "I think we needed this vacation."  
  
"I think I need a nap." Logan said. "The confusion of this morning  
was exhausting."   
  
And with that Logan and Max set off towards the cabin. 


	8. Stay

Written by Kimmie87  
  
Chapter, geez, what chapter is this? I've been typing all day but I'm  
still not tired of this.  
Please review! I'd like to know what you think.  
  
Chapter 8: Stay  
  
Soon Max and Logan had arrived at the cabin. Hot and sweaty Max  
plopped into the couch as Logan scooted on next to her.  
  
"Heck of a day, hun?" Logan said. Max grinned  
  
"Ok lets sum up what we've done so far during this little vacation."  
Max said "You've given me a huge suprise, an excellent meal, comfort after  
a bad dream, your realtives to yell at, you to yell at, and a brief remembrace  
of a flower. How touching."  
  
"How much longer would you like to stay?" Logan asked  
  
"Do you want to leave?" Max asked looking at Logan  
  
"Only if you do." Logan said "Either way I'm fine."  
  
"I want to leave if you do, and I don't want to leave if you don't"  
Max said.   
  
"Well I..." They continued arguing for quite awhile till Max said  
  
"Fine, we'll write down what we want to do on a piece of paper and  
trade papers ok." Max said  
  
"Agreed." Logan said  
  
They wrote down what they wanted to do and traded notes. Max's   
note said:  
  
STAY HERE  
  
Logan's note said:  
  
STAY HERE  
  
They both grinned at each other and laughed.  
  
"You know I think we should stay," Max said  
  
"Fine with me," Logan said.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Max asked rather bored   
  
They sat in silence for awhile. Then Max turned to Logan and hugged  
him. It had to be the 100th time Max had done that during the trip and Logan  
never got tired of it. He embraced her and said  
  
"You mean alot to me, Max." Logan whispered  
  
"You mean alot to me,too, Logan." Max whispered back as she leaned  
her head against his.  
  
"Come on, lets go" Max said as she kissed him and pulled him gently   
towards the bedroom.  
  
  
Heheh! I got to get off now for tonight so i'm going to leave you hanging.  
Sorry if I'm making it a little too mushy, I try to keep it real. Please  
Review. I'll have the next chapter up tonight!   



	9. Content

Wow! I can't belive it CHAPTER 9! HERE IT IS!.  
  
ok I've calmed down now.  
Don't worry its still gonna be shippy but not too mushy. enjoy! :)  
  
Chapter 9: Content  
  
Max continued to kiss Logan as they clumisly made their way  
towards the bedroom. As soon as they were inside the room Max closed the  
door and lay down on the bed. Logan followed. The continued to kiss  
in heat of passion. While they kissed Logan had some thoughts:  
  
What am I doing? Cale, God you're and idiot. You could ruin it!  
You're not ready for this! More importantly you could hurt her and get  
hurt yourself. Geez, you idiot, you can't just jump to that point in a  
relationship.  
  
Max was having some second thoughts too:  
  
What do you want him to take you for? A slut? OHMYGOD I can't do   
this. I could hurt him. He hasn't be with a woman in a while and I haven't  
been with a man in a while so how could either of us know what we're   
doing. I want him but not this fast. I have to stop this now or I won't  
be able to later.  
  
Gently, Max pushed Logan away. He looked down at her as she bit  
her lip nervously and nodded.  
  
"You know," Logan began "I don't think I'm ready for this and  
I don't think you are either."  
  
"Ya know I'm getting the same vibe." Max said and grinned, "We  
must be telepathic."  
  
"I don't know," Logan said, "But there is definatley somthing  
there."  
  
Max grinned. Logan rolled over so he was laying down next to her.  
She put her head on his chest.  
  
"I think," Logan said, "That when we are ready it will be awhile  
from now."  
  
"Well arent you a mood spoiler," Max chuckled, but she was   
secretley happy Logan had agreed it would be better to hold back. She  
knew they were ok and if they had gone that far she might have regretted  
it. She wasn't ready to do that with Logan but she was definatley ready   
for Logan.   
  
Logan was content just to be with Max. It was a simple as that  
  
For a few minutes no one spoke. Max just rested her head on Logans  
chest. Logan closed his eyes and breathed deeply and said,  
  
"Heck of a vacation." Max giggled.  
  
"Damn." Logan said  
  
"What?" asked Max.  
  
"I wish I had brought a camera. Think off all the great suff I   
could've got on tape. Me being knocked to the foor." Max tenderly touched  
the receding bruise as he continued, "Uncle Jonas getting burned and beaten,  
Aunt Margo's ring getting stolen, and a suspicious make-out scene that  
would have Bling eyeing me for months." Logan grinned.  
  
"Logan Cale you agreed on a no cell phone, computer, or paper work  
on vacation so next time we do this you are not to bring a camera."  
  
Logan noticed the "next time" and certainly hoped it was true.  
  
"Why don't we catch up on that nap we were going to take?" Logan  
asked.   
  
"Sure." Max said.  
  
Content in each others arms they slept.  
  
OK The next chapter most likely won't be written till tomorrow  
b/c i am spending the night at a place with no computer. hope you liked  
this chapter. please review! 


	10. Each Other

Chapter 10 I think  
  
Chapter 10: Each Other  
Wow! Chapter 10 geez.  
ok i apolgize, i said I was gonna have the mext chapter up yesterday but  
I'm a little late, sorry  
Written by Kimmie87  
  
When Max woke up Logan was looking down at her and smiling.   
  
"Morning sunshine," he said, then grinned,  
  
"Actually its the evening," Max said. Reluctantly she sat up and  
the warmth of his body receded.   
  
"Why don't we stay one more night?" Logan asked. Max grinned,   
  
"I was hoping you'd say that, I'm not ready to leave." Logan  
let out a sigh of relief. He was afraid he had scared Max off.   
  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"A little after 5." Max replied.   
  
"I'll get dinner started." Logan said  
  
"What are we having tonight?" Max said  
  
"Honey roasted Ham." Logan replied. "You might like it, its sweet."  
  
Currently, Max didn't think any honey roasted ham could taste as  
sweet as that kiss. She was right that the kiss was better than the pig  
but not much better. Again Logan had cooked up a storm.   
  
"Geez, Logan, what are you planning to do, fatten me up then put  
me in an oven to bake?"  
  
"Nah," Logan said, "Think of what would happen to the poor oven."  
  
At that Max dived at him and gently ringed him around the neck.  
Soon the ring turned into a hug.  
  
"Okay," Max said, "I know I'm over doing the hug thing but I can't   
help it, I've never felt so laid back in my life."  
  
"Lets go in the backyard, I have somthing suprised for you."   
Logan said.  
  
Max eyed him and said, "You've given me enough suprises for one  
weekend."  
  
"One more won't kill you." Logan said and grinned. He was nervous  
though, he hoped she would like it.  
  
Max walked into the backyard and gasped. There was about 20 rows  
of the beautiful flower she had seen on their walk earlier that day. They  
were all freshly planted and there was about 20 of them in each row.   
  
"I found a large patch of these back behind the woods," Logan said  
"With a little huffing and puffing I managed to dig them up and replant   
them here. You can see them right outside your window now." Logan said  
trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
Max's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the beautiful plants  
and she rushed over to Logan. This time she did more than just hug him.  
  
Logan laughed and said "I have a pot so you can take some with you  
to Seattle and then when we come back you will always have them right outside  
your window. Your room. I called Uncle Jonas and bought the place from him."  
  
Max didn't say anything, she just laughed and looked at Logan and  
kissed him on the cheek. A slight red tinge appeared in his cheeks but he  
said,  
  
"So, when is our next road trip?"  
  
"How about next week?" Max said and laughed. Logan lowered himself  
off his wheelchair to sit next to Max as she reached over and stroked the  
beautiful flower petals. They didn't say anything but they didn't need to.  
They had each other.  
  
Ok I hoped you liked that. Review this chapter cause I thought my style in writing  
was a little diffrent this time. Tell me what you think!   
  
  



End file.
